Meet You
by tyachan13
Summary: Sasuke merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau melihat tatapan kesedihan yang biasa Sasuke lihat di sekolah dan untuk itu Sasuke berjanji akan selalu membuat manik seindah lautan itu memancarkan keindahannya. / SASUNARU FANFICTION /


_Zrashh!_

Suara hujan yang lebat memenuhi pendengaran seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang berdiri di teras sekolahan.

 _Zrashh!_

Diiringi petir yang saling bersautan dengan awan hitam yang memenuhi langit menjadikan hujan siang hari itu bagai malam. Mendongakkan kepala sambil sesekali melihat orang tua dan anak nya berteduh di bawah payung sang bocah menatap mereka sendu.

"Kaa-san"

* * *

 **Meet You**

 **By Tyachan13**

 **SASUNARU FANFICTION**

 **Warning! Naruto jelas bukan milik Tya tapi dengan pasti Tya bilang bahwa Naruto milik Sasuke seorang. Nyahahahaha XD #kabur**

 **OneShot**

* * *

" _Kaasan_ "

Terdengar lirih dan penuh kerinduan di kala benak sang bocah mengingat sedikit utaian ingatan tentang diri nya bermain air hujan dengan berpayungan dengan sang ibu. Kenangan itu mungkin agak lama dan bagi bocah jenius untuknya kenangan tentang sang ibu maupun sang ayah masih melekat.

 _Zrashh!_

Sang bocah yang bersurai raven kebiruan dengan bingkaian wajah yang rupawan serta mata onyx yang seindah langit malam, bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini sedang menanti datangnya sang kakak yang biasa menjemputnya sekolah tapi kenapa hingga saat ini sang kakak belum datang?

 _Zrashh!_

Seiring hujan yang deras Sasuke teringat akan ibu nya maupun sang ayah. Orang tua tercinta yang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakak laki-laki nya dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun lalu ketika umur Sasuke 3 tahun dan sang kakak 8 tahun.

 _Kruyuukkk~~~_

Sasuke yang teringat akan kenangan kedua orang tua nya langsung tersadar ketika bunyi perut lapar seseorang mengusiknya. Menengokkan kepala nya ke kanan Sasuke melihat nya, seorang bocah seumuran dengan nya yang lebih pendek dari nya sedang menundukkan kepala nya kebawah sambil memegang perutnya.

Bocah yang Sasuke tau bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu teman sekelasnya dan duduk paling belakang. Bocah bersurai pirang dengan bola mata seindah shapirre memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir di kedua pipi nya yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing membuat wajah nya tampak manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

melihat dari atas sampai bawah Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana bocah kuning pendiam itu sedang merona –malu- karena bunyi cacing-cacing lapar di perutnya bernyanyi sangat keras di samping Sasuke.

"hey"

Hitam bertemu Biru

Sesaat Sasuke terpukau akan biru jernih yang ada di kedua mata nya. Dan tanpa sadar pula Sasuke langsung meraih tangan kanannya yang berada di samping Naruto.

 _Srett!_

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Berlari menyusuri jalan di bawah guyuran hujan mereka berdua Sasuke dan Naruto saling bergandengan tangan ah, lebih tepatnya sang raven menggenggam tangan kecil sang bocah pirang untuk berlari mengikuti langkah sang raven.

 **\- Meet You -**

Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Sasuke, Naruto sang bocah pirang itu sama sekali tak menanyakan kemana Sasuke akan membawa diri nya di tengah hujan begini.

"atatakai" batin Sasuke.

Berlari kecil agak jauh akhirnya kedua bocah tersebut sampai di sebuah rumah khas jepang kuno dimana lantai nya masihlah papan kayu. Rumah yang lumayan besar untuk ditinggali 2 orang yang masih anak-anak.

 _Tap.. tap.._

 _Tap.. tap.._

Memasuki rumah dengan basah kuyuk kedua bocah tersebut melangkah dengan pasti ah, bukan kedua nya tapi salah satu nya yakni pemilik rumah Sasuke sedang kan bocah satu nya Naruto hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah tarikan di tangan mungil nya.

 _Tap.. tap.._

 _Tap.. tap.._

Melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke menggenggam tangan tan mungil hangat itu menuju ke kamar milik nya di samping kamar sang kakak.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu bercat cokelat pun terbuka dan langsung saja Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke melepas tas nya dan juga mengambil tas Naruto kemudian menaruh nya di dekat pintu.

"Tunggu disini"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke langsung menuju ke almari cokelat yang berada di dalam kamar nya. Mengambil sebuah handuk biru besar Sasuke bergegas menuju kepada Naruto.

 _Tap.. tap.._

 _Pluk!_ Usap-usap

Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian mengusap kepala si bocah pirang dengan handuk yang di bawa nya.

Usap-usap, depan-belakang Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana wajah manis bocah pirang yang di ajak –diseret- untuk ikut pulang bersama nya.

Wajah polos manis yang tidak lazim untuk anak laki-laki begitu sangat indah bagi Sasuke di tambah dengan kulitnya yang tan begitu memikat. Bola mata seindah Shappire itu begitu sangat cantik. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi sangat menyukai nya, mata biru teduh itu menatap Sasuke dengan sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Namun sayang, keindahan yang ada di wajah manis itu harus ada perban yang di plester pipi kanan nya. Sasuke tau dengan pasti kenapa dengan pipi itu karena kemarin anak-anak lain mengerjai si pirang dengan sengaja mendorong Naruto jatuh dan pipi nya menjadi korban karena mendarat di tanah yang banyak kerikil nya.

 _Sret!_

Usap-usap kini handuk biru itu berpindah tangan juga kepala. Saat Sasuke sedang mengamati bagaimana wajah manis bocah di depannya ini dengan mengingat kejadian kemarin, tangan tan mungil itu mengambil alih handuk di kepala pirangnya dan langsung memindahkan ke kepala surai raven Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke memang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada nya namun, begitu diri nya melihat bagaimana Shappire indah itu memandang diri nya penuh dengan kelembutan di saat itu lah Sasuke merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau melihat tatapan kesedihan yang biasa Sasuke lihat di sekolah dan untuk itu Sasuke berjanji akan selalu membuat manik seindah lautan itu memancarkan keindahannya.

 **\- END -**

 **#Tya's Note**

 **NANI KORE?!**

 **FF MACAM APA INI?! #shock jedotin jidat ke tembok**

 **Hah~ tya puyeng dan lagi galau harap jadikan maklum kalau jadi baper dan gak jelas begini #pudung di pojokan kamar**

 **Jaa matane~ :***

 **Sidoarjo,20 Maret 2017**

 **Tyachan13 :***


End file.
